The Spectacular Spider-Man 10
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Well, uh, here you go!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Max is beginning to lose his only friend… Doc Ock is his new arch nemesis… and his desperate attempts to get up the popularity scale are failing...what is Max gonna do? Meanwhile, he's been knocked out by Doc Ock...what happens when he wakes up? Find out…  
...NOW.


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

Max woke up to find himself in a room with a single light, illuminating the area that he was in, but leaving the other side of the room dark.  
"Nnn...huh…? What's...going on?" He asked, erm, himself, even though he didn't know the answer. He didn't expect an answer, but somebody was in the darkness, awaiting his, erm, awakening. Now that it had come, a question for the person to answer was bonus points to them. So they stepped out of the darkness and into the light, revealing…  
...Doc Ock.  
"Now now, Arachnid, or should I say… Max." Max froze. _MAX!?_, he thought to himself, _HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME!? Okay, just deny everything and you'll be fine. He has no proof…  
__...right?_

"Well, you may be thinking 'HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME!?'..." _Are you actually serious? Is this guy a mind reader or something?_ "...well...that is a question I can answer without words." Max raised a brow and lowered the other, making the typical 'eh?' expression. Then, Doc Ock pulled something up into the light. Something that horrified Max.

**HIS MASK.**

_HOLY % !"! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW!? _Doc Ock began laughing. Max was done. Ock was gonna reveal his secret to the world. He looked down in defeat, but to his surprise, Ock said something that he wasn't expecting. "Haha, you may be thinking that I'm going to reveal your little secret to everybody… but they don't need to know that. Let's just keep it between us two." Max did the biggest mind-sigh of relief in the history of everything. But he was confused… _Why? _"Why? You may be asking. Well, it's simple. I only want to attack those you love. If I revealed your secret to everybody, then you would be done right there. But I want you to suffer as long as possible, so when you reach your breaking point, I tell everybody. And if you somehow fight back, my Plan B isn't to reveal it anyway, no, I'm working on my Plan B. And the other 24 backup plans that I have." _Wow. This guy came prepared._

"Yeah, about that," spoke up Max, "I only have a best friend and a Great Aunt, so when it comes to attacking the people I love, your options are pretty limited." Doc Ock had a look of surprise on his face.  
"Oh! Well, I guess I'll reveal your secret sooner. Hahaha!" Doc Ock stepped into the darkness while laughing, and seemingly disappeared. Max got up but heard a ripping sound. _Did I just rip my pants? _He looked at his…  
...butt…  
...to find that he hadn't.

But he noticed that the chair he was sitting on had broken ropes scattered on it. "Was I tied to that thing?" he asked, expecting an answer. Nothing. He just presumed that Doc Ock was hidden in the darkness and just staying silent to create the illusion that he had disappeared. He also presumed that he was tied to the chair and his super-strength made him literally get up without feeling a thing. Well, he actually did feel the ropes brushing against his torso, but they didn't slow him down whatsoever. That was when his Spider-Sense went off. But something was different. It was saying something to him. In a different language that he had never heard before…

...but understood.

He understood every single word that his Spider-Sense was saying to him. It was answering his questions, explaining the situation and also giving him directions.  
Directions to escape.


	3. Chapter 2: Introduction

Max listened carefully to the directions, even though he could just ask again (with his mind) if he wanted to. He wanted to make this quick. He had no idea how long he'd been gone. And he needed the toilet. He carefully crawled up walls, through vents, snuck through tricky obstacles at tricky angles, you name it. When he thought that it couldn't get worse, he found his mask at the exit, torn to pieces. _Great. Now I have to swing home without a mask._ He webbed his face into like, a ninja mask, but made out of webs. Like a web ninja. Oh, sorry, nevermind. He swung home looking ridiculous, but his secret identity was safe. For now.

**The next day at school…**

Max took his bike, ready to head to school with Nate, but he never came. Max was confused but just went into school. He was walking up to his locker, opened it and found a note inside. He read it:

"Hey, Max! It's me, Nate. My Uncle recently died, so my family and I are going to Texas for a month. I won't be at school for a while, but I hope you'll do okay! Bye!

~Nate"

Max felt this growing disappointment growing inside of him, which would then turn to sadness. He was left friendless. He roamed through the halls, thinking what to do with himself. The day seemed to drag on forever. And a day at school was enough for Ashley to realize that Nate wasn't with Max, and this was her chance to interact with him for the first time. I hope you're ready to ship these two, because you won't be disappointed! Trust me!

At the end of the day, Ashley gathered up all of her confidence (even the bit of confidence you'd sometimes find in your toes) and walked up to Max.  
"H-Hi…" She said, every single emotion and thought rushing through her head.  
"Oh, uh, hi…" replied Max. Ashley panicked and wondered what to say next.  
"...I-I'm Ashley, n-nice to meet you." Max was confused as to why somebody was greeting him so kindly and nervously when literally nobody apart from Nate liked him.  
"Nice to meet you too, Ashley. I'm Max. Maxwell Conor Gemson." Ashley giggled and continued the conversation.  
"We're in the same classes."  
"EVERY single one?" Asked Max, surprised.  
"Mhm!" She said. Hiding the fact that she personally had told the teachers to put her in the same classes as Max.  
"Wow! Uh, that's, weird, but nice!" After saying this, he realized that she could be her new friend while Nate was away. "Hey, uh, wanna be friends?" Ashley's emotions maxed out to the limit, on the outside, she was completely still, but on the inside, a nuclear bomb was continuously exploding and not stopping.  
"S-Sh-Su-Sur-Sure…" she stuttered, but stuttering to the MAX. Get it? Haha, I suck at life.

"Cool! Let's go hang out at my house! Then we can check out your house next time." And then they walked off to Max's house. Unusually, we have a happy ending. Ashley is now friends with Max, Max has a new friend, y'know. Well, see ya next time!

**The End**


End file.
